Sensors which are intended to establish, for example, the position of the choke flap (start condition), the position of the throttle flap, the condition of the operating state of a safety braking device and the like, are arranged in portable, handheld work apparatus in order to ensure functionally reliable operation of an internal combustion engine. A short-circuiting switch is also provided, the engine being switched off when the short-circuiting switch is actuated. The sensor signals are used to control, for example, an electromagnetic fuel valve which serves to meter the quantity of fuel which is appropriate for the particular operating state.
All of these sensors, which are configured, for example, as microswitches, can be electrically connected to a control unit which evaluates the sensor signals and accordingly controls the operation of the internal combustion engine. The electrical wiring of the sensors to the control unit is very complex.